Love or Hatred
by Wormmon456
Summary: Chase Young turned to the Heylin side 1500 years ago. When his wife finds out, she confronts him and strange things begin to happen. Oh, and Destiny's older brother comes back with a vengance. ChasexOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, the rights belong to Christy Hui. I just own Destiny.**

Destiny ran through the forest as fast as she could. She heard running footsteps following her, and put on a burst of speed. She saw her destination in front of her. Master Monk Guan's temple.

As she ran through the doors, she sighed in relief. "Guan? Dashi? Chase?" Destiny called, looking around for her friends or her husband. "Destiny! It's been 1500 years!" Guan appeared in the doorway. "Guan!" Destiny ran over to him and hugged him. Guan laughed. "It has been a long time." Destiny smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't visit. I was on the run." Destiny sighed. Guan looked at his friend. She looked exactly the same to him as she had 1500 years ago, she had the same long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and had the same bow and arrows on her back. His best friend, the Elf, Destiny. He smiled. Destiny smiled back. "Has much changed while I was away?" Destiny asked.

Guan looked away from her eyes, and sighed. "Some things." He looked back at her face, and saw her looking around the temple. "Where are Dashi and Chase? I'd of thought my brother and husband would be here?" She questioned. Guan took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you that Dashi... died... 1500 years ago, a week after you had to leave, in fact." Guan said. "And Chase is... gone." He added. "Gone?" Destiny asked. "Yes... We all thought you were dead." Guan noticed the sadness in Destiny's eyes. "We didn't hear from you. We all feared the worst. For me and Dashi, the pain of losing you was... fierce... but we tried to carry on. For Chase, it was... nearly impossible to accept. He refused to believe it, in fact. He accused Dashi of giving up on you." Guan sighed again, and changed the subject quickly. He didn't want to be the one to tell Destiny exactly **how **her brother was killed. "Why don't you tell me what you've been doing the last 1500 years?" Guan smiled. Destiny grinned, and shot into a tale about the Heylin witch, Wuya, and her evil plans.

"I was on the run from the Royal Elf Guard, when I saw Wuya. I hid behind a tree and watched her, she was playing with some potions, and a bean came over to her. It confused me, so I crept closer. Neither saw me, and the bean was questioning Wuya. I picked up her answer. 'Yes, Hannibal, it's ready.' She said, and I realised what they were making. I'd read the scroll..." She looked sheepish, for good reason. Her brother, Dashi, had warned her against reading any of the scrolls. Guan just nodded, and she carried on. "I knew it was Lao Mang Long soup, and I didn't want anything to do with it. I knew from the scroll drinking it would make me forget everything, even the smell of it would, so I ran away. The Royal Elf Guard still were chasing me, I heard them following. Eventually, I found a village of humans and tried to blend in with them. It seemed to work, because the Guard ran past the village without stopping. I stayed in that village for the last 1450 years. 50 years ago, I decided to try to find the temple again. I knew Dashi would still be there, but I doubted you and Chase were still... alive. Humans have such a short life. I walked through the forest, to the clearing where you can clearly see the temple, only to find four young children were training there. I watched for a while, to see if Dashi emerged. When he didn't, I kept walking..." Destiny paused for a moment. "And found your temple." She finished.

"And I'm glad you did. As you can see, I am very much alive. And... Chase is too." Guan frowned when he said Chase's name. "Chase is alive?" Destiny grinned, and rose to her feet. "Yes. But... he's not the same as he was." Guan sighed. "I have to find him!" Destiny ran from the temple as fast as she could. She went to look for Chase.

She climbed a mountain, to get a better view of the surrounding area, and saw a cave. It was shaped like a lion's open mouth, but that didn't scare her. She walked over to the cave, and pressed in on the walls, looking for an opening. A square of the wall opened up, and she grinned. She entered the cave, and looked around. She saw another opening, and walked through it. She found herself in a room, which had a dining table. She saw a man sat at the head of the table. He hadn't seen her yet, and she couldn't see his face. She backed into the shadows and whispered a Elf spell of invisibility. The man glanced up, and she saw his face. She fell to her knees. "Ch...Chase!" She gasped. "He's alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny silently watched Chase, astonished. She couldn't believe he was still alive, he was human, he should be dead. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and watched him.

As she studied his face, she noticed his eyes were different. Whereas she remembered Chase having brown eyes, he had yellow eyes with a tint of orange. She looked into his eyes, confused. She looked away only to see a red-haired boy, whom she hadn't heard come in, standing at the foot of the table.

"Spicer. What do you want?" Chase growled at the boy. "Well... I was spying on Master Monk Guan's temple and I heard something you might find interesting." The boy grinned at Chase, who raised an eyebrow in return. "There's an Elf girl who's appeared at the temple, and Guan seemed to know her..." The boy paused when he saw the look of shock on Chase's face. "Spicer, did you hear her name?" Chase asked. "Y...Yes... It was Destiny." "Destiny..." Chase whispered.

"Who is Destiny?" Spicer asked. "She was... a fellow monk 1500 years ago." Chase looked into the shadows, and Destiny wondered if, despite the spell, he could see her. "But that was a long time ago. She won't remember me, Elves live a lot longer than humans after all." He continued. Destiny couldn't listen to anymore, and ran out of the room.

She ran back to Guan's temple, and climbed in through the window. She stopped in the meditation hall and sat down, trying to focus her mind on anything other than Chase. She relaxed herself, and smiled. She loved meditating, and it always helped her.

When Guan walked into the room the next morning, he found Destiny curled up in a ball asleep. She had fresh tearstains on her cheeks, which surprised Guan who'd never seen her cry before, and she was muttering about Chase. She sounded angry at him, and Guan wondered if she knew the truth. He gently picked her up, and took her to a spare bedroom. As he put her down, he heard her muttering in her sleep. _Sleep well, princess. _Guan thought before leaving Destiny to her sleep.

The next morning dawned bright. Destiny opened her eyes and saw she was in a bedroom. She jumped up quickly, and walked out of the door. She ran outside and stood on a cliff near the temple. Destiny looked up at the sky. Her sensitive ears picked up footsteps behind her and she slowly turned around. Chase stood watching her. She looked into his eyes. "Chase." She whispered, backing away to the cliff edge. "Hello Destiny." Chase walked towards her. "Don't come any nearer." Destiny glared at Chase. "Why?" Chase looked confused. "Your evil." "No I'm not." He lied. "Y...Your not? B...But Guan said..." Destiny began, before being cut off. "...Guan lied to you." Chase calmly took Destiny's hand and pulled her away from the edge. She buried her face in his chest, and he smirked.

Chase took Destiny to his citadel, and led her into the throne room. "Would you like a drink?" He asked. "Water, please." Destiny nodded. He clicked his fingers and a cat-servant entered with a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Destiny took a long sip of the water. After a few sips, Destiny felt her eyes closing. The last thing she saw before her eyes shut was Chase smirking at her.


	3. Chapter 3

This is basically a Filler Chapter. It mainly looks at the relationship between Dashi and Destiny, and how Chase and Destiny got together. **For all the Doctor Who fans, I added a little reference, see if you can find it!**

_**Flashback**_

__

Other royal Elf children were practising their magic or testing their skills with a sword. Ten-year-old Dashi and five-year-old Destiny Orrina were playing the human game of Hide and Seek in their castle. Dashi was currently "it" and was looking for his sister. Destiny giggled softly from her hiding place behind their fathers throne. "Found you!" Dashi grabbed his sister's shoulder gently. "Aw!" Destiny stood. "You always win!" She sighed. "I'm just good at this game." Dashi laughed.

_**Three years later**_

_Dashi had been a monk at the Xiaolin temple for a year now. Destiny had missed her brother since the day he left. The eight-year-old felt lonely at the castle by herself. Their mother and father didn't really care about their daughter, after all Dashi was the Heir not her. Destiny wandered the castle grounds like normal, before sitting in the gardens. She heard footsteps and turned to see two boys aged about thirteen. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Guan, and this is Chase Young." The boy who spoke had a long braid down his back and was just wearing the Monk trousers and black lace-up shoes. The other boy had long black hair that went to the middle of his back. He was wearing blue robes, and black shoes. "What do you want?" Destiny backed away from the boys. "We were looking for Destiny Orrina." Chase replied. "Our friend Dashi told us his sister was the Dragon of Fire."_

_**Eight years later**_

_Sixteen-year-old Destiny was sat in a tree secretly watching Chase training. She smiled, and climbed down. Destiny walked over to Chase. "Hey Chase." she smiled. "Hello Destiny." Chase smiled back. "Chase... I... I love you." Destiny stammered. Chase laughed. "Yes! I knew it!" He grinned, pulling Destiny into a hug. She hugged him back. He pulled away, and gently lifted her head before kissing her._

_**Two years later**_

_Destiny was sat in the back room of the church, with her mother. "There." Her mother smiled, as she stepped back to survey her work. Destiny's hair was tied in a plait and twisted around the top of her head. Destiny looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She couldn't wait until the day was over, and it was just her and Chase._

_Destiny heard the organ playing and turned to the door. Her father walked through the door and linked his arm through hers. "Ready?" Her father asked. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and her father began to walk her through the door and up the aisle of the church. Destiny saw Chase watching her approach, and her best friend, Guan, was sat with the ring-cushion on his lap. Dashi saw his sister and grinned. __**You look beautiful. **__Dashi mouthed. She smiled. _

_She felt her father let go of her arm and looked up to see she was now at the front of the church. Chase smiled and took her hand, before they turned to the priest. _

_When the vows were over and Guan had given them the rings, Chase led Destiny out of the church and away to her homeland, Freedonia. Destiny looked out over the balcony of the castle, and smiled._


	4. Chapter 4

When Destiny woke up, she saw she was in a strange room. Destiny sat up. The door opened, and Destiny heard Chase's voice. "Is she awake?" Then she saw him walking towards her. He sat on the bed next to her. "Destiny." She felt Chase take hold of her hand. She looked up at him, and slid her hand out of his. "What did you do to me?" She asked him. "I made a drink that would put you in a deep sleep. You've been asleep for a hundred years, Destiny." Chase said. "What!" Destiny moved to slap Chase and he moved away. "I didn't want any distractions." "Distractions? I'm a distraction!" She glared at Chase and stood up. "I hate you!" She yelled. Chase looked hurt for a moment, before regaining his composure. He glared back at her and snapped his fingers and Destiny felt herself teleporting.

Destiny looked around. She was in a garden similar to her garden in Freedonia. She walked through the garden searching for answers. Was she back home? She was just giving up when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Destiny." She turned and saw her brother and Guan standing there. "Dashi!" She yelled, running over and hugging him with such force she nearly knocked him to the ground. "Sut ier lle, Seler?" Dashi asked her in Elvish. **How are you, Sister? **"Quel. Mi van me?" **Good. Where are we? **"I believe we are inside Chase's mind." Dashi turned to Guan, who nodded in agreement. "Where is my verno?" Destiny asked. "Follow me." Dashi led Destiny to a small valley.

Destiny saw a dragon come out of a cave. The dragon looked in her direction, and she ducked her head back behind the rock she was hidden behind. When she looked again, the dragon was moving away from them, towards a figure clad in blue. The person backed away from the dragon. The dragon pounced on them, and Destiny heard screaming. She recognised the sound. "Chase!" She yelled, running towards them. Chase looked up at her, and shook his head. She ignored him and grabbed a handful of stones, and began throwing them at the dragon.

The dragon turned, and ran at Destiny. Bad idea! She turned and ran, the dragon hot on her heels. She ran around a corner, and found herself facing a wall. Dead end! She turned around as the dragon roared and charged at her. Suddenly, the dragon stopped, and returned to its cage. Destiny ran over to Chase and helped him to stand. "Chase! Your okay!" Destiny hugged her husband. He hugged her back, then they heard the dragon roaring. "Follow us. We know a safe place." Dashi led them through the forest.


End file.
